1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to a gear coupler for a powered automotive transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive power transmissions typically include a dog clutch with a synchronizer for changing speeds in a manual transmission or a disk clutch with discs made of frictional materials for changing speeds in an automatic transmission. These dog clutches and disk clutches are widely applied to engage or disengage two power transmission gears or shafts. These clutches are commonly referred to as gear couplers and are comparatively complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective, simplified and efficient gear coupler for power transmissions utilizing a roller clutch which can engage and disengage two power transmission shafts.